Spring
by fattykiyuu
Summary: Bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang dia cintai di musim semi


Spring

**Disclaimer : I just own this plot**

**Length: oneshoot **

**Casts : find it by yourself**

Hari pertama dimusim semi aku menyusuri jalan-jalan yang terdapat pohon dipinggirannya. Pohon yang terdapat bunga sakura, canola, dan maehwa bermekaran. Semi adalah musim yang aku paling sukai diantara 4 musim lainnya. Cuacanya yang tidak telalu panas saat musim panas dan tidak terlalu dingin saat musim dingin. Ibuku bilang aku lahir pada saat musim semi jadi mungkin itu adalah salah satu alas an kenapa aku menyukai musim semi. Selama 18 tahun aku hidup tidak ada kejadian yang menyenangkan atau menyedihkan dimusim ini. Well, kalian bisa bilang hidupku sangat datar.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku terlahir dikeluarga yang sangat sederhana tapi aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan masih memberikan eomma dan appa kesempatan untuk melihat ku tumbuh. Appa ku adalah seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Eomma hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku mempunyai seorang noona, namanya Cho Ahra. Dia sudah bekerja di sebuah bank. Dia belum memiliki kekasih padahal umurnya sudah 25 tahun. Dia seperti seorang halmoni kalau sedang marah dan dia terlalu jutek untuk seorang wanita. Aku jadi sangsi apakah pria-pria korea di luar sana ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih seperti noona ku ini.

Angin menyapa wajah ku sangat lembut dan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran menemani perjalanan ku. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke perpusatakan kota, meminjam buku untuk keperluan sekolah ku, tapi sepertinya aku lebih memilih ke taman kota untuk menikmati hari pertama musim semi.

Here I am. Aku menduduki bangku panjang yang kosong berdekatan dengan air mancur buatan dan tanaman-tanaman didepannya. Banyak pengunjung yang mendatangi taman ini. Dari anak balita,sepasang kekasih, keluarga, dan nenek& kakek. Ah akan sangat menyenangkan sekali jika aku kesini dengan orang terkasih pikirku. Aish apa yang kau pikirkan cho kyuhyun?

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Aku tidak tau siapa dan aku juga tidak peduli.

"Annyeong" sapa orang itu

Tunggu.. apa dia menyapa ku? aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, memastikan apa yang dipanggil dia itu aku "ne?" jawabku. Apakah kalian percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama? sebenarnya aku tidak percaya sampai aku bertemu dengan pria ini. Dia tampan. Seperti dewa-dewa yunani yang ada dibuku yang pernah aku baca. Mata hitamnya yang jernih yang membuat kalian tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja,hidung mancungnya, dan bibir tipisnya yang apabila dia tersenyum, wanita-wanita langsung meleleh seperti ice cream.

"Kau manis sekali nona seperti cotton candy" dan kata-katanya barusan sukses membuat jantungku berdebar sangat keras dan aku merasa wajahku panas seketika. Oh oh ini sangat amat gila.

"E-eh maaf tapi aku seorang laki-laki yah walaupun teman-temanku menganggap ku seperti seorang wanita"

"Ah maaf aku tidak tau jika kau seorang laki-laki karena kau sangat cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Kulit putihmu seperti bayi, mata doe yang membuat ku terhipnotis dan cherry lips mu yang akan membuat semua orang mengira kau seorang wanita" jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia gugup. Tapi kenapa? dan apa dia sedang memuji? Oh Tuhan rasanya aku ingin sembunyi dimanapun.

"A-ah begitu ya" jawaban apa ini? apa yang terjadi padaku? biasanya aku tidak pernah semalu ini terhadap orang yang baru aku kenal.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Aku seorang pelukis. Siapa namamu?"

Oh dia seorang pelukis "Cho Kyuhyun. Aku siswa Hannyoung High School kelas 2. Siwon-ssi kau suka melukis apa? pemandangan atau hal yang menarik lainnya?" entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran tentangnya. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Ada apa denganku?

"Aku lebih suka melukis ekspresi wajah seseorang tapi tujuan aku kesini sebenernya aku ingin melukis ibu dan anak yang ada disana" tunjuknya kearah ibu yang tengah bermain dengan anak laki-lakinya yang sangat imut.

"Oh begitu" aku tidak tau ingin berbicara apa lagi karena sejujurnya aku tidak bisa membuat suatu percakapan menjadi seru dan tidak membosankan. Payah.

"Tapi tujuan ku sudah berubah. Aku sudah menemukan objek yang lebih sempurna untuk aku lukis"

"Oh ya? siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau" jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Oh what the hell. Stop smiling will you? your smile killing me slowly.

"Ya! Kau memang tukang gombal. Huh." Kesalku. Dasar jantung bodoh kenapa kau tidak mau bekerja sama dengan ku saat ini? aku berharap dia tidak mendengar debaran yang diciptakan oleh jantung bodohku.

"Hey ini serius. Jadi, kau mau menjadi objek lukisanku? Hm?" tanyanya dengan menatapku dalam. Ya Tuhan choi siwon jangan menatapku seperti itu kataku dalam hati.

"Em… ne tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak sesuai apa yang kau inginkan nanti?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Ani. Kau sempurna kyuhyun" jawabnya dan aku mendudukan kepalaku agar dia tidak melihat rona wajah dipipiku.

Dia memindahkan bangku yang tadi kami duduki menjadi didepan pohon bunga sakura. Angle yang sangat sempurna. Dan sekarang dia mencoba mengatur posisi duduk ku agar terlihat lebih sempurna di kanvasnya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyenderkan tubuh ku dibangku dan memiringkan kepalaku kearah kanan. Kaki kananku ditimpa oleh kaki kiri ku dan tangan ku yang mengepal ditaruh diatas paha kiriku. Ugh kenapa posisi duduk ku seperti seorang wanita?

"Bagus kyuhyun-ssi. Pertahankan posisi itu ne?"

"ne"

Dia mengambil pensil dan mulai untuk melukisku. Aku gugup sekali, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Tahan cho kyuhyun tahan, aku mulai mensugesti diriku sendiri. Dia mengambil pensil lagi dan pensil yang sebelum dia pegang dia taruh diatas kuping. Menghapus sesuatu dikanvasnya dengan tangannya dan kembali melukis. Dahinya mengkerut seakan dia berpikir untuk membuat lukisan ini terlihat indah. Ekspresi seriusnya yang membuat dia terlihat lebih tampan.

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku duduk seperti ini. Pegal. Rasanya badanku kaku semua. Ugh kapan semua ini selesai?

"Selesai. Nah kyuhyun-ssi kau boleh bergerak sekarang" ucapnya sambil mendekati ku.

"Ah bagaimana? apakah hasilnya bagus? pasti sangat jelek" ucapku. Aku yakin sekali pastinya sangat jelek. Buktinya dia senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat dulu. Nanti saja saat kita ingin berpisah, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau. Jika kau tidak ingin memberikan kepadaku juga tidak apa-apa. Itukan hakmu" ucapku. Ya aku akui aku sangat penasaran hasil lukisannya tapi aku juga tidak boleh memaksanya bukan?

"Eh? Kau marah kyuhyun-ssi? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Em bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Sudah mau gelap."

"ne. kau benar"

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Berganti bintang dan bulan yang bertugas untuk menyinari indahnya malam di musim semi ini. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami. Hanya suara benda-benda besi beroda empat dan orang-orang yang berbicara disekelilingi kami yang menemani perjalanan kami. Ditangan kananku memegang segelas kecil kopi yang sudah dingin dan tangan kiri aku masukkan ke kantong mantel ku sedangkan tangan siwon sangat penuh sekali. Tangan kanannya sama seperti ku dan tangan kirinya memegang peralatan lukis yang tadi dia bawa dan jangan lupakan kanvas yang berisi lukisan ku.

Kami mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Halte bus dan menunggu bus yang akan membawa kami pulang. Pulang? entahlah rasanya aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersamanya. Seakan waktu yang tadi kami habiskan di taman belum membuatku puas. Mencintainya? Mungkin saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Aku nyaman bersamanya. Berbicara dengannya seakan aku tidak mendengar suara lainnya. Hanya suaranya. Melihatnya tersenyum seperti senyum itu merupakan senyum yang paling indah sekaligus menenangkan. Aneh memang. Kami baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu tapi rasanya kami sudah mengenal lama. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir? aku juga tidak tau.

Kami sudah berada dihalte bus dan aku melihat jadwal bus yang akan kami naiki. Hm sepertinya busnya dia yang akan mencapai terlebih dulu. Selain kami ada beberapa orang yang menunggu bus juga. Mereka kebanyakan pegawai kantoran atau mahasiswa.

"Ini" dia menyerahkan lukisan ku yang tadi dia lukis ditaman "Semoga kau menyukainya. Maaf kalau hasilnya sangat jelek karena pelukis bukan pekerjaan utama ku." kau salah. Sekalipun lukisan ini tidak mirip dengan ku aku akan tetap menyukainya. Karena lukisan ini merupakan pemberianmu, siwonnie hyung.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi objek lukisan ku." ucapnya lagi

"Ne. aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau melukis ku. Pasti aku sangat jelek dilukisan ini" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"hahahah kau sangat imut kyunnie" ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah. Rasanya aku ingin merekam semua kejadian ini agar suatu hari nanti aku rindu padanya, aku akan memutar ulang rekaman tersebut.

"Kyunnie? Kenapa terdengar feminim sekali?" kesalku

"Tapi kau suka kan dengan namanya?"

"Ne aku sangat suka siwon hyung" ucapku malu. Ya bodoh! kenapa harus malu? kau seperti wanita saja tuan cho.

Bus yang akan dinaiki siwon hyung sudah datang. Secepat inikah waktu berjalan?

"Bus ku sudah datang kyu. Kau berhati-hatilah. Sampai bertemu lagi kyunnie" ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Dan setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkan ku. Siwon hyung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku dari dalam bus dan aku dengan berat hati membalas lambaian dan tersenyum padanya.

Perlahan bus yang dinaiki siwon hyung berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ku. Senyuman yang tadi aku berikan pada siwon hyung berubah menjadi senyuman pedih.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu kembail siwon hyung?" bisikku lirih. "Aku berharap Tuhan memberikan ku kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu siwon hyung"

Aku merobek kertas yang membungkus lukisan yang diberikan siwon padaku. Aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku, ah bukan. Itu memang aku. Lukisan ini benar-benar sempurna seperti orang yang melukis lukisan ini. Dipojok kanan bawah terdapat tanda tangannya dan tulisan "untuk laki-laki manis semanis cotton candy, semoga kau menyukai lukisan ku"

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. Tsk kau memang tukang gombal siwon hyung tapi aku suka itu. Terima kasih siwonnie hyung, laki-laki pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta di hari pertama musim yang aku sukai. Semoga kita bertemu kembali entah dikehidupan yang sekarang atau kehidupan selanjutnya.


End file.
